The Love of a Mother
by somethingwhy
Summary: What if Aniu was able to care of Balto. But when Balto finds out about his true background and he runs away. Now Aniu most find her son before it's to late!
1. The Trust

**Hi guys I just wanted to say to you guys thank you for all the support you guys have been giving me the last few mouths. So now let me start this new story.**

 **Balto:**

It was a cold morning in the Grotto and when I got up I saw my mother looking at me lovingly. How are you doing Balto? I am fine mother. Well how about you go hunting for some food as I go get some water ok? Ok mother. Then I went out hunting. After I went hunting I saw my mother talking to my father Shawn. I heard them talking about something so I decided to eavesdrop. I just don't know how to tell him my mother said. Just tell him Shawn said. How am I going to tell him that he is part dog. Wait Part dog I said out loud. Then I realized that Mom and Dad herd me. Balto how long have you been standing there. For a while now. Balto let me explain. She came up to me and we where eye to eye. Balto your birth Father in really a pure breed husky. So Shawn is my step dad. She nodded. And you keep this from me for 23 years why I asked her and I felt my shelf tear up. Because I just wanted the best for you. So you lied to me. No Balto that's not who it is she tried to nuzzle me but I pulled back. Mom i thought you loved me. I do Balto but. And before she said anything else I run away Crying. And my heart sank From the truth I just learned and I hired My mom calling for me to come back to let her explain. But she already explained and so I lost my heart, my soul, my love and my trust.

 **Uh no Balto ran away now what will Aniu do and were is Balto running of to? Find out next week!**


	2. The Love

**Hi guys I just wanted to say that I wanted to put up the next chapter. You guys can call it a thank you gift**

 **Aniu:**

I saw my one and only son run away from me because I kept a big secret from him and he is now sacred and angry and not only at me but at himself and the world. I have to find him. I said. No he'll come around. Shawn said. But what if he does not. Well. This is not a debate I am going to find my son if you like it or not. Then I ran out and went to find my son. His sent was still fresh and he was headed for the wolf area. The land I and Balto was banned from because I mated with I dog

 **Flash back to when Aniu was pregnant with Balto**

Aniu I can not believe that you mated with a dog Aniu mortal father and Alpha of the pack said with anger. But Father I said before I did not what to mate for blood line but Love. I don't care You have put shame to this pack and me. the seine changed to a den with all the pack officials and her father at the front. Aniu after much debating You and your Pups are not able to be on this land any more. After the meeting Aniu was out the pack land. As she was trying to find a place to call home she find the Grotto. She gave birth to Balto there and raised him. But she did not let him go from out side the Grotto land.

 **Flash back end**

I ran thru the land worried about my son in tell I hired a gun shot and That did not bather me in tell I hired the howls of pain that sounded the same to the howls Balto makes when he was hurt.


	3. The Mourn

**Hi guys I just Wanted to say have a good day and so with that let's go**

 **Balto:**

 **I felled an acing feeling in my shoulder from the gun shot my after five min the shot went away like magic. Then I triped over some tree roots and feel. I looked back to see the man coming closer and then I herd a howl then saw my mother jump up and try fight back but she got shot and then the man when away because he was badly hurt. I went over to my mom with tiers in my eyes. Mother why did you do that. Because I love you. even after what I said to you. she nodded. She could barely get up and then we were going back to the Grotto but then we saw mother's brother Jupiter. Aniu what are you doing here you not aloud in this area any more and with that thing. Then a old voice said. She is hurt we need to help them. It was the alpha of the pack and Aniu father's bother Mars. But uncle she has break-en the rule and she can not be trusted. That was under y Brothers rain but now we forgive the rule brackers and try to give them a chance to change. Take them to the den. He said. While we were going to the den Jupiter said i my ear and don't get used to it half breed.**

 **So now they are welcomed with open arms back to the back but now Jupiter has some plans for Balto find out what they are next week**


	4. The Rules Part 1

**Hi guys just wanted to say thank you for all the good praise you guys have been giveing me so to say thank you you can make your own OC and put them in the story just PM me and give me a good background info about the OC and where he/she fits in the story and I will try to but him/her in the story so lets get started.**

 **Aniu's POV:**

I was shot right in my side and I was bleeding lucky My uncle unlike my father was kind and forgiving and give us a good place to stay wile I get better. But I could see that Balto was being bulled and picked on. Both by word and by force. I was sad because sense I was forced to stay in the den to heal wile Balto was not able to be with me to prevent "me getting hurt". I also saw that my Bother was trying to frame Balto for crimes he did not do lucky Mars find him not guilty all those times.

 **Jupiter's** **POV:**

I can not believe that all my plans to kick Balto out of the Clan failed. He said to his other brother Chaos. Well maybe if you should stop sending other wolves to do your work and just do it yourself. Chaos said. How will I do it without our sister seeing me? Maybe say that you have something for him to see in the woods and you kill him there.

 **Balto's POV**

I was walking to try to see my mom again they keep saying that I could not see her because I am a half breed. But just then Jupiter was there waiting for me at the den. Balto How are you doing. He said with a kind loving tune. Fine how are you. I said back. I just wanted to check on my favorite nephew. He said wile nuzzling me. I am your only nephew. I said back. That's way your my favorite. Come on I have something for you come on. What is it. Well you have to find out. so I followed him and once we got to the eage of the forest he attached me and once he tight I was dead I followed him back to the den

 **Aniu's POV**

I need to see my son. I said with anger to the Doctor. Well. he started to say be just then my bother came in. I am sorry sister. he said with saddens. What do you mean? I asked Your son is dead. What?! I said with disbelief. How did this happen? We were out is the woods and hunters came and shot Balto I got the hunters to go way but his last words where to tell you that he loves you. That was a bad lie I herd Balto say to Jupiter.I looked up to see my son well and Alive but he had bate marks and blood everywhere. I saw that my bother was astounded to see this. And then i herd a my uncle say. Jupiter you will pay for your crimes !

 **to be continued**


	5. The Rules Part 2

**Hey everyone I am sorry that I have not been on for a while I have just been busy with school and I have some cool stuff for you guys in the coming mouths. I also want to say that This new OC was made by Machine Dragon Nero and that I am still taking new OC's and now let's get this chapter started.**

"This is unacceptable!" Mars said with anger. "Not only did you try to kill a fellow pack member you tried to frame his for crimes he didn't do." "If i can say my part." Jupiter started to say. "No! You had your time to change but now you had your last try to turn over a new leaf for years now but now I have to say that you are here by banished from this pack and it's land. Now be gone." then some huge wolfs pushed him out the den and showed him out the land.

I saw my mother come up to me with a worried look but I don't know it was for me or for her but ether way it is going to bring my life to a halt for ever. "so how are you doing" she started. "fine how about you" she paused for a few seconds like she was trying t to put word for me to understand. " fine it's just that" she stopped then started again with " I have some news form the heath team." "about what" I said "They told me that I have a very bad blood block in my arm form the shot. Which can lead to death." I started feel like my world was falling apart. " But luckily they said that if I stay for a few more weeks possibly mouths they can get it out. So I would like it for you to try to stay well for me ok." I wanted to cry due to the fact that my mom could die but I keep it in and said ok (for now). Now it was night time and I was walking in the woods until I saw an face that I have never seen in 10 years. "Kida is that you I cried out" The wolf turned around and looked at me. "Balto is that you I hadn't seen you in 10 whole years. "

 **Sorry that I had to cut this chapter short like this I have a lot on my plate but in the next weeks I will be posting new Chapters of stores of your chosen just go to my profile and do the poll and on Friday I will pull upm the numbers and by Monday it will be up so until then Keep on jammin.**


End file.
